Lighting Fires/Fulfilling Dreams/Making Love, Dear
by LaceyKoi
Summary: RFO. relena drinks. this is WAY different than what i expected. don't kill me. it goes from angsty to happy to humorous to dirty and stays dirty for a while then gets sappy near the end. shinigami, it's odd.


This goes from angsty to happy to humorous to dirty and it stays dirty for a while then it gets kind of sappy towards the end. And all I wanted to do was use a quote I liked!!!  
  
"For you, Ender, I light fires on your birthday. For Peter I help fulfill all his dreams."  
  
~Ender's Game, Orson Scott Card  
  
I liked that quote, because Ender was the brother she loved, and Peter was the one that tortured them, and I JUST WANTED TO USE IT BUT IT TURNED INTO THIS CRAP!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero remembered. It was Duo's birthday. And Heero remembered. Remembered what it was like to be with Duo. Energizing, like Duo's energy was leaving his body to be absorbed into the air. Heero thought that was why he breathed deeper when Duo was around.  
  
But now he realized he loved him.  
  
Heero worked for Relena now. Did her bidding. Except for what she wanted most. Relena Peacecraft still wanted Heero Yuy to come to her bed.  
  
But Heero Yuy refused.  
  
Heero remembered. What it had been like the last time he saw Duo. When Duo had left, he kissed Heero's cheek. And Heero had wrapped an arm around Duo's waist long enough to hold him there. To hug him. Heero had wept. Because Duo had hugged him back. Heero had read the pain in Duo's eyes as Duo spoke the words before he left. "Go to Relena, Heero." Then Duo wiped Heero tears away. Kissing his cheek again, Duo left.  
  
Heero remembered. How he hadn't let any one else kiss that cheek since. Especially not Relena. It was Duo's cheek. Only for Duo.  
  
It was Duo's birthday. Heero had been asked to go to the party for Duo later, and he had agreed. Relena was shocked to hear how quickly Heero had agreed to go to Duo's birthday, when she had to practically hog tie him to get him to go anywhere formal with her.  
  
Heero got out the candle he had bought yesterday. It was the color that reached to him. It was the deep blue with touches of purple that for others meant indigo. It was the deep blue with touches of purple that for him meant Duo.  
  
Heero placed it in a black candleholder. The colors shifted before his eyes till all they meant was Duo. Heero shook away the idea of Duo and lit the candle.  
  
Relena walked in. "Heero! What are you doing? We have only five hours till Duo's party and you're _still_ not dressed?"  
  
Heero ignored Relena. It didn't matter what she said. He wasn't leaving the room till Duo was here.  
  
Relena sighed. "Don't forget, Heero. You have to help me tomorrow. You promised you'd be there."  
  
/No,/ Heero thought. /_You_ promised I'd be there./  
  
Heero sat before the flame as it burned the candle down.  
  
/Why, Duo? This is for you. For you, I light candles for your birthday. For Relena I help fulfill all her dreams./  
  
The candle finished burning. Duo should be here by now. And Relena would be occupying him all night. Heero left the hotel room and went to the ground floor. There he saw Duo.  
  
Heero quickly managed to maneuver the group Duo was talking to into a dark corner. Then he glared at the group, who left. Heero slid his arms around Duo and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I only saw you last week, Heero. Have you really been that lonely?"  
  
Heero kissed his cheek again. Duo's eyes softened.  
  
"I missed you, Heero. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing as much fun as this." Heero poked Duo's side as he kissed a sensitive spot on Duo's neck. Duo giggled and tried to squirm away.  
  
"Heero!" Heero groaned as Relena approached. "I have a headache. Will you take me back to the room? And stop hugging your friend, you silly boy!"  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he recognized that Relena was drunk. Then wide eyes were replaced by an evil look.  
  
"Duo, can you help me get Relena up there?"  
  
Duo quickly recognized the evil look. "Of _course_, Heero. You don't even have to _ask_. I'll do _anything_ to help Relena…"  
  
***  
  
"Here, Relena. Take these. They should help with your headache."  
  
"Really Heero? Because _I_ heard that sex will help."  
  
"That's for hangovers, dear."  
  
"Help me in the morning?"  
  
"Sure, Relena."  
  
Relena quickly fell asleep. Duo smacked Heero. Hard.  
  
"What was that? Promising to have sex with her to help her hangover in the morning?"  
  
Heero caught Duo's hands. "She said sex would help…she said she would have a hangover in the morning…she _didn't_ say who the sex was for. I plan on helping her get over her hangover in the morning. Just not by having sex with her. I _do_ plan on having sex in the morning, however."  
  
"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Duo looked at Relena. "What did you give her?"  
  
"Sleeping pills. I said it would help with her headache, but she can't notice her headache if she's asleep."  
  
"Sleeping pills make Relena fall into a deep sleep, you told me once."  
  
"I plan on having sex tonight, too."  
  
"What? And _I_ don't get any say in this?"  
  
"You do. I already planned this. Whoever get screwed silly tonight is screwing the other silly tomorrow morning when Relena walks in. And you get to decide who she sees screwing who."  
  
Duo pulled Heero close. "Making love, dear."  
  
"Then whoever gets made love to tonight is making love to the other tomorrow morning when Relena walks in, and you get to decide who she sees making love to who."  
  
"I love it when you repeat yourself almost verbatim for me."  
  
"That's why I do it."  
  
"I think…we should do both tonight, and both tomorrow, and Relena takes her chances."  
  
***  
  
Relena screamed. And screamed. And screamed.  
  
She had walked in on Duo and Heero, both sticky, snuggling with each other.  
  
When she paused, Duo spoke.  
  
"You're a bit late…we've already screwed each other. But we're both up for an encore performance, if you're interested."  
  
"Oooo…my head…Heero, what did you do with those pills you gave me last night?"  
  
"In the bathroom."  
  
Relena walked into Heero's bathroom. "Heero…where?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo. "Should I?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Medicine cabinet."  
  
"Heero…why is there a bunch of lubricant in here?"  
  
Duo laughed. Heero poked Duo in the ribs. Duo laughed harder.  
  
Relena walked back out. "I get that you were drunk and it was a one time thing, but why are you still in bed together?"  
  
Heero kissed Duo.  
  
"Oooo…I need those pills."  
  
Relena ran back to her room and found the bottle. She swallowed some. And some more. And some more.  
  
"Heero…you didn't tell her an overdose could kill her, did you."  
  
"She's never listened to me before. She takes her own chances now."  
  
"Shut the door. If it doesn't kill her, it'll put her in a heavy sleep…and we can do a free check on how soundproof the walls are and how good those pills work at the same time."  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We checked that last night. And already this morning."  
  
"I'm up for a best out of…how many? Ah, well, I'm up for a best of test."  
  
"Duo…as far as I can tell, you're always up."  
  
"Only around you. I hope you didn't notice that you missed out on the fun last night…after you went to sleep I was up in more ways than one."  
  
"Who slept? I was watching you."  
  
"What? And you didn't join in? I'm offended."  
  
"I just wanted to see the naughtiest angel I know being naughty without me."  
  
"Do naughty angels get harps?"  
  
"No. Electric guitars and free lube."  
  
"What? No boyfriend?"  
  
"It's a bring your own boyfriend kind of thing."  
  
"Are you free?"  
  
"No. I'm fairly cheap though. Just give some long hair to touch, and I'm yours."  
  
"Take that…" Duo handed Heero some of his hair. "And take this." Duo spread his legs.  
  
"Horny bastard."  
  
"Onegai?"  
  
"I _knew_ I shouldn't have begged that one time."  
  
"Take me Heero…"  
  
"I'll take you anywhere, Duo."  
  
"Don't sweet talk me. Actually, do. But mix in some dirty talk. I like to eat my candy off the floor."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Only one way…"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Heero claimed Duo's mouth.  
  
Heero claimed Duo's body.  
  
Heero claimed Duo's heart. 


End file.
